A Sadstuck with a twist
by GroovyDoo
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING D9N'T READ IF Y9U D9N'T WANT Y9UR FEELS DESTR9YED 9R IF Y9U ARE EASILY TRIGGERED T9 SELF HARM 9R SMALL 6IT 9F 6L99D Rated T for depression and stuffy but don't worry it gets better and happier


**I know I have been starting and not finishing stories but that's because I want them to be great for you guy. ****I'm totally not reading any Dave x Reader fanfic and procrastinating ****At least I am trying right? And remember Kk 2teal2 hand2… OH AND BTW I'M SORRY IF THEY ARE OOC **

**~++ TRIGGER WARNING++~**

***L9UD WHISTLING S9UNDS***

**D9 N9T READ IF EASILY TRIGGERD T9 SELF HARM AND SUCH THINGS**

**~++ 6R9UGHT T9 Y9U 6Y KANKRI VANTAS++~**

**I really just want to say that I am truthfully ok, I just wanted to write a sadstucky thing**

**Thanks for reading ~! **

_/ Hello there, the angel from my nightmare/_

Nepeta woke up from her nightmare, Karkitty would nefur die on her. Even if Terezi rejected him for Vriska. She knew he wouldn't have feelings for her but she nefur tried to confess. Nepeta reaches for her pencil on the bedside table. This pencil has two uses; drawing and something only her moirail doesn't even know she does… self-harm. It is the only way she can deal with this since drawing her and Karkat seems to make it worse.

_/ the shadow in the background of the morgue/ _

It genuinely hurt he but what hurt even more was the hate she felt for herself. She put the eraser to her skin rubbing it until she could see a visible difference. Nepeta didn't use razors because they scare her but if she hurts enough she will use them. Finishing the wound she feels her arm, it is a mixture of eraser burns to cuts ((I am genuinely very sorry if this is too graphic, I never usually write things like this but I wanted to write a sadstuck with a surprise ending))that are short and cute.. like her.

_/ the unsuspecting victim/ _

She nefur knew that feeling love would hurt her.

~lets go see what Mr. Grumpy pants is doin'~

Karkat was upset and grumpier than usual, he was just rejected by the love of his life and he kept on having nightmares of finding olive blood outside of Nepeta's hive. Even though he loved Terezi, a small part of him loved Nepeta even more. Because of that dream he is going to check up on Nepeta. He puts his pants on and his cancer symbol sweater. Not bothering to put on shoes he knocks on her hive hoping for an answer.

_/ of darkness in the valley/_

Nepeta was scared by the loud knock. Wiping a bit of blood off of her ((I am so sorry)) she puts on her fafurrite green cardigan that had super-duper long sleeves ro pull over her hands when she gets nervous. She opens the door to find Karkat standing there with oddly no shoes on. He barges in and Nepeta shuts the door. He eyes widen, she didn't clean up her bedroom.

"Hey, just sit on the couch.. I have to go and uh do something," Nepeta said this very quickly so that she could run up stair in case he becomes curious. Before she has time to run away he grabs her left arm. Nepeta winced but, it wasn't big enough to be noticed.

"Don't go…" she's nefur seen karkitty this ruffled up.

Seeing the worry starting to fill Nepeta's eyes he let her go and told her to quickly do whatever she needed to do. Nepeta smiled and went upstairs to go quickly clean up.

Karkat had no idea why he grabbed her arm. Sitting there thinking he suddenly realized that maybe his little crush is bigger than he expected. Maybe he needs to confess… tonight.

Nepeta rolled up her sleeves after cleaning up to see if her cuts opened, luckily none of them did. Walking back down stairs she sees Karkat blushing slightly. He motions for her to come and sit next to him.

_/ We can live like jack and sally, if you want/_

Karkat grasped Nepeta's hands and took a deep breath.

"Nepeta," he began to say

"I think I love you." He looked away hoping not to get reject. Nepeta pounces onto Karkat and purrs.

"Oh Karkitty, I love you with all my heart!"

In the midst of the commotion Nepeta's sweater slid off slightly revealing all of her scars and new cuts. She didn't notice because she was as happy as trollingly (see what I did there) possible, unfortunately Karkat noticed.

_/ Where you can always find me/_

Karkat didn't know how to react but before he could say anything Nepeta finally noticed. She slipped away from Karkat going to the place she felt safe; in her permanent fort. Her permanent for consists of gristmas lights, blankets pillows and usa-chan, her stuffed bunny. She started crying as softly as she could, luckily she mastered the technique.

Karkat being well Karkat knew exactly where she went. Walking up the stairs he didn't bother to knock on her actual door or her fort door. It hurt him to see her like this.

_/ We'll have Halloween on Christmas/ _

He heard a small mew from Nepeta as if she was telling him to go away. He wanted to promise her so many things but most of all her to promise to love her forever.

"Nepeta, why… why do you do this to yourself?"

There was no response so he sat down next to her and pets her hair in a comforting manor. Slowly he moved into a cuddling position.

_/ And in this night we'll wish this never ends/_

Nepeta held onto her sleeves tightly not even letting go when Karkat came. Her moirail didn't know what was happening so how could the crabbiest person who never cares find out first. Her love probably didn't even want her anymore. Giving up she finally relaxed. Trying to sit she was met by a sleeping Karkat so she decided to just fall asleep and with everything in the morning. She just wished this moment would last.

_/ Wish this never ends/_

Nepeta wakes up to a wonderful smell. She gets up before she walks down the stair, pain stings her arm. Remembering what happened last night made her a bit less confident. Even though she is scared about what will happen when she gets down stairs she decides to go down. Walking with the little confidence she has left she reaches the last step and slips. The slip might not have seemed that bad but it opened up most of her cuts. Karkat helped her up and dragged her into the bathroom. He rolled up her sleeves carefully as to not get blood on them. He held her arm out to clean her up and put bandaids on them. While cleaning up Nepeta Karkat decide to finally inquire about her arm. Before Karkat even opens his mouth there are tears in her eyes.

"Look you don't have to tell me yet..," Karkat said hugging her close.


End file.
